Subtract.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}44.83 - 38\\\\ &=44.83-38.00\\\\ &=4{,}483\text{ hundredths} -3{,}800\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=683\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=6.83 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${8}$ $3$ $3$ $8$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{3}{\cancel{4}}$ $\overset{14}{\cancel{4}}$ $.$ ${8}$ ${3}$ $-$ $3$ $8$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $.$ $8$ $3$ $6.83 = 44.83 - 32$